percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leafwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Leafwhisker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 23:25, November 10, 2009 Hi! Thanks so much for joining. This Wiki hasn't been active for like...4 months. So yeah, thanks Leaf!! Sparrowsong 01:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I know, I was so sad when it ended. Have you read any of my stories? I read yours, it's awesome. Sparrowsong 02:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL, it is so random and weird and crazy...XD. My favorite is Whispers in the Dark. Have you read that? Sparrowsong 03:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) You mean the one with Thalia holding Taylor? No, it's actually made off another picture. Glad you like it, though :). And just wondering, do you know TV Tropes? Sparrowsong 03:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not. Just curious (I know this is sort of a weird question), does she look like her half-sister (Thalia)? Sparrowsong 03:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Alright. And in WitD, who do you think is the mysterious stranger at the door? Sparrowsong 03:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) That's a pretty good guess ;). Sparrowsong 16:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) '*Grins* Maybe. Sparrowsong 18:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) What's your favorite PJO couple? Sparrowsong 22:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yo Hey, Leafy! Wazzup? I'm glad I joined... I love PJO! Do you? (Well, DUH that was a really stupid question) Anyway, I like your stories!! Maybe we should get more people on here... yes, that would be good. Three people aren't enough! 4 the 4est! 17:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I try hard... :) And you must, too! It's really hard to remember all the creatures... I don't know how the Greeks remembered them all! LOL 4 the 4est! 17:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL! My little bro just studied the Greek gods and the information was ALL wrong! Like, some of it was, but it wasn't even close to what I know. it's crazy! :o 4 the 4est! 19:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) That's cool. I find other languages annoying (sorry, world) thanks to my spanish teacher in elementary school. So I respect you because #You know another language, unlike me #You lived through learning it! LOL Yeah, that was strange. But, let's face it, I am a strange girl. 4 the 4est! 19:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Is this a good user? Yes No uhhhhhh Which story do you like the best? Sun in Darkest Days Randomness Moonlight Truth in Madness Death Means Love & Hope New Life Little Bit of Everything Outside the Mind Unforgiven and Forbidden From the Heart Dreaming of a God Memories Other Who's your fav God/Demigod? Zeus Nico Nico Percy The Wine Dude, lolz Posidon Other Which story should I edit next? Sun in Darkest Days Randomness Moonlight Truth in Madness Death Means Love & Hope New Life Little Bit of Everything Outside the Mind Unforgiven and Forbidden From the Heart Dreaming of a God Memories None Re: Hi There should be a button that says "upload picture" or "add image" or something like that. Also, please sign with four ~s. Sparrowsong 23:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Sparrowsong 01:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Problem I think I fixed it now. BTW, I was looking at your user page, and we have exactly the same taste in music. Like, seriously - EXACTLY. Sparrowsong 18:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) What's your #1 favorite? Sparrowsong 18:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Same here! What are your fave Evanescence albums and songs? My fave album is Fallen. My fave songs are Snow White Queen and Bring Me To Life. Sparrowsong 18:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Those are cool, too. Sparrowsong 18:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Whispers in the Dark Have you read the latest chapter? It's pretty exciting... Sparrowsong 19:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :) Sparrowsong 20:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) P.S. The new chapters of DMLH is nice, too. And have you seen the new ways to annoy Hermes? Oh, thanks. I like them too. Sparrowsong 20:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Story That sounds like fun, Leafy! I've never co-written a story before, I'm kind of a "solo writer". But it sounds like fun. How about, just for a twist, unclaimed cat demigods who meet the Clans on some sort of journey? 4 the 4est! 20:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Highest Voted You got a story on Highest Voted. Sparrowsong 23:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Welcome. Sparrowsong 00:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Book Pretty soon. Maybe even today, actually. I just haven't had a lot of interest in it lately. Sparrowsong 20:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Can you guess what's different about Amelia? Have you read Maximum Ride by James Patterson? Sparrowsong 20:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Forestpaw and I have read it. It's a cool book about these mutant kids. Well, what Amelia is sorta has something to do with that. Sparrowsong 21:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) TANKS! Thanks about the comment on my talk page! I forget his name too, don't worry. I searched up 'Nerd Avatar' on google and found it. I INSTANTLY FELL IN LOVE WITH IT! :D Oh Forgotten? Isn't that the one with Katie? I've been trying to get some time to read it. I'll read it now.Ash 03:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I've read the first chapter. It's good.--Ash 04:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) You're very welcome 8D--Ash 04:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Mordred's Lullaby OMGOMGOMG you like that song too?! I soo love it!!!!!!!! LOL. Sparrowsong 18:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I just thought of April's perfect theme song. You know, April Wilson? From Nine Months? Well, what do you think of Papa Don't Preach by Madonna for her? Sparrowsong 19:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I know, I'd swear it was her singing it to Barry. And I guess Artemis, too, but mostly Barry. When I first heard it on Glee, I was like "ZOMG! That just screams 'April's song!'" Sparrowsong 19:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Annabeth and Katie Maybe Hot 'N Cold - Katy Perry? That's all I can think of right now. Sparrowsong 01:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) BTW, I just thought I'd let you know: Athena actually has black hair. However, it is possible for two dark-haired parents to have a blonde-haired child as long as they both carry the recessive blonde gene. LOL, I'm a total biology freak. Sparrowsong 01:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Eww, it would be so disgusting if they were a couple (I don't mind slash, but well...they're sisters). Do you think I should write a story about the time Travis poured soup down Keira's pants? Sparrowsong 02:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ur Name. Thanks. You really like it?Ash 19:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ava is a cool name. I've been teased about my name since K.Ash 20:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Thanks for the sympathy. Ash 20:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Aphrodares I agree with you on Aphrodares - that couple sucks! *Hugs Hephaestus* Sparrowsong 05:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Theme Songs Grover and Juniper should count as a couple, seeing as though Grover calls Juniper his girlfriend. 16:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Anynoumus(bgefbgef) Sorry I suppose I sent the message to the wrong person. There's a page with theme songs for charcters and I saw u did some work so I figured I send it u. Anyoumus() MMK Have you read My Mother's Killer? Sparrowsong 20:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Alice Read the latest chapter? Sparrowsong 19:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...did you take the new polls? Sparrowsong 23:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I read it. It's pretty good so far, though I do feel bad for Leaf. Sparrowsong 23:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: A Change of Heart A Change of Heart was awesome! ZephyrX9 05:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 Re: Stories In fact, all you're comedical stories (Randomness, Luke and The Evil Tators, etc.) are funny!ZephyrX9 23:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC)ZephyrX9 Nine Months I finally put a new chapter up. Sparrowsong 00:28, January 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Pretty soon, April just might be getting enga--oops, did I say that? *hint hint* LOL, I'm obsessed with romance as well. Nicpril is soo adorable. Sparrowsong 00:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I am the biggest fangirl on the planet XD. Sparrowsong 00:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Luke is my dream guy. If he was real, I'd so steal him from Thalia. Hey, that wouldn't be a bad fanfic idea...maybe a crackfic or something...hmm... Sparrowsong 00:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I think Thalia would electrocute me, though. ROFL. Sparrowsong 01:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What do you think Luke would say to me? Sparrowsong 01:18, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ROFL!! Have you seen the newest chapter of Nine Months yet, BTW? Oh, looks like I have to go, I'll reply to you when I get back. Sparrowsong 02:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Sparrowsong 02:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Quiz Good. And thanks for taking it. I thought no one would take othe than me. ZephyrX9 01:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 Re: Story Stop Sure...maybe once there's a few more articles...thanks for the idea, Ava. Sparrowsong 01:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Stories I love Thank you soo much for putting WitD and Nine Months on your favorite stories!! *Hugs* Sparrowsong 05:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Pure Evil Your user page said that Pure Evil was Luke's theme song, so I looked it up on YouTube. I'm listening to it right now. It's A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Sparrowsong 05:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I know, it's way kickass! This other song, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-tX3jgkTIw, also reminds me of him. Do you agree? Sparrowsong 06:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of Luke and his family: I'm not sure yet what should happen in Echoes in the Night (the WitD sequel). It would be about Nikki and Taylor when they're older, like maybe 10 and 15, and Kronos comes back. Do you have any suggestions? Sparrowsong 06:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, I really like that idea! Thanks! I'm just starting the page right now. I'll probably be...20 minutes or something, LOL. Sparrowsong 06:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Love has Consequences Did you read the newest chapter? Draco summons Sir- wait. Did I say too much? ZephyrX9 17:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. That's a hint! WitD Drinking Game Thanks for mentioning it, LOL. Sparrowsong 02:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ava! Hey. I haven't spoken to you in a while. Hi! I think the picture you did of Eliza is good! I like it. TATN / Thalia! 06:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Snowflakes Hi, have you read the new chapter of Snowflakes? If not, go read it and don't read anything after this. SPOILERS Do you think the rape scene was well-written? Should Stella get pregnant? Why or why not? Sparrowsong 18:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I think I'm going to make her put it up for adoption or miscarry. Probably adoption, because I don't think even I have the guts to kill off a baby. Sparrowsong 18:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If she does get pregnant at all, that is! Maybe, for a twist, she could give the baby to Luke? Sparrowsong 18:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Just going to. Sparrowsong 19:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) For Now Gawd, thx for waiting. But if y'all decide to keep the lemons page I'm not sure what I'll do. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 03:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thx! Thanks for adding my story. You like it? Thanks! :) I'm such a weirdo. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin Oh my gods, you troll CP, too? No way, that's awesome! I'm on there as Bellagoth95. You? Sparrowsong 02:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What's the funniest thing you've said while trolling? My favorite one goes like this... Me: *Goes to Cove* *Walks into water* Everyone: *Minds own business* Me: PLOP! *Turns brown* Everyone: ...! Me: Pssssss... *Turns yellow* Somebody: <3 Me: Ur a b!tch. Sparrowsong 03:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ooh, ooh, I have a great idea! Let's troll CP together! Meet me on the server called Half Pipe, at the Iceberg. I'm Bellagoth95, a yellow penguin in a puffle hat. I'm a non-member. P.P.S. I'll say "Purple monkeys are cool" so you're sure it's me. Do you wanna meet me on CP? Sparrowsong 03:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) CP Somebody finally reported my CP trolling last night. I got banned for 72 hours. Now I've only got 56 more to go! :D Sparrowsong 22:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you ever been blocked and/or reported? What for? You can swear as long as you put spaces between the letters, or do things like using ! as an "i." Sparrowsong 22:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Have fun trolling, I'd join you if I could XD. Sparrowsong 23:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I hate when that happens. Before I started trolling, I'd tried CP before, and nobody would talk to you unless you were a member. Sparrowsong 23:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Darkness Rising Zephyr asked me to tell you he updated Darkness Rising. Sparrowsong 18:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Kate Song Her quiz is up. Sparrowsong 01:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You did pretty good in my opinion, do you like the quiz? I'll definitely take yours. Sparrowsong 01:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm gonna take yours. Sparrowsong 02:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You look pretty too. Just as creepy. xD ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 20:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Two things! First thing: You are really pretty. You're hair is so pretty! And your eyes are an awesome blue shade! Second thing: Taken all the polls for Looking For Angels yet? TATN / Thalia! 02:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. There are more polls now. TATN / Thalia! 02:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I saw the results... Do you have any suggestions for who Natalia should go with? TATN / Thalia! 02:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) XD So no matter what you want her shipped with one of her cousins? Ooops, did I say that? TATN / Thalia! 02:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Figured out her dad yet? TATN / Thalia! 03:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) When did you figure it out, minutes ago or a while ago? TATN / Thalia! 03:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Which part gave it away? The liking the sky and hating swimming? TATN / Thalia! 03:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC)